


Plunge

by Val_Creative



Series: 100DaysofProblematic [61]
Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Blood Drinking, Body Worship, Canon Universe, Church Sex, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Murder, Nudity, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Sexual Content, Twincest, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 20:15:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15517746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: They don't feed off the innocent. Notanymore.





	Plunge

**Author's Note:**

> So I overdosed on antibiotics and things are fuzzy right now I love vampires and these vampire twins if you love them come hug them

 

061\. Plunge

*

They don't feed off the innocent. Not _anymore_.

Kamui waits for his victim to collapse onto his robed, flabby knees, begging for his life — " _I am a man of God, please!_ " — and claws open the monk's throat, spilling his thick and accursed lifeblood into the holy basin.

The monk's accomplice doesn't make it far, pushing aside the terrified, naked whore, before Kamui sinks his fangs into him, draining the last several drops and tossing aside the carcass onto the stone floor.

After regaining his composure, he keeps his arms folded under his velvet, dark cloak, observing the various bruises and whip-marks on the whore's tits and her little bottom. "Speak nothing of this," Kamui mumbles, inclining his head as she widens her lilac-blue eyes and lets out a delayed, ragged scream, fleeing into the torch-lit corridor without any proper dress.

He thinks perhaps the church's baptismal font _should_ burn him, and finds the lapping, pink-billowing water cools and weakens his rage. More blood darkens the water.

Kamui removes his garb, submerging himself.

"… Brother?" Subaru addresses him, wandering inside from the hidden, spiraling staircase.

He seems lost as to why his vampiric twin _willingly_ bathes in such a holy place, but the questions disappear as Kamui gestures for him with mild impatience, his soft cock going erect.

Subaru's gaze tints yellow-gold, mirroring Kamui's.

As soon as he divests himself of his outerclothes, Subaru emerges into the blood-saturated, warm pool, kissing Kamui's opening lips until they're moaning against each other, kissing his earlobe and his knuckles and his palm, kissing the tip of Kamui's sensitive cock _devoutly_.

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Prompts - Table 3 [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/7175fd38dd4c079b939894a04e20635f/tumblr_p9o091wDyg1qh1cr6o1_540.gif). Link to all tables [here](https://100-situations.livejournal.com/573083.html).


End file.
